¿A qué sabe un alma?
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: ¿Soul se habrá preguntado alguna vez a qué sabe un alma humana? ¿Qué puede hacer para saberlo sin corromper la suya propia? ¿Y por qué diablos Maka se pregunta estas cosas? Oneshot. SoulxMaka


**Hola!! Soy nueva en este fandom, la verdad es que hace muy poco que veo Soul Eater, pero se me ocurrió este pequeño fic. Creo que es muy sencillo pero lo amé xD amo a Soul y creo que hace una bella pareja con Maka… bueno mejor vamos de una vez con mi fic…**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece (T.T) solo la trama de esta historia.**

**¿A qué sabe un alma?**

_**By Yereri Ashra**_

-Buen trabajo- Soul volvió a su forma humana y se puso de pie. Se encaminó lentamente a la pequeña esfera roja y la miró con una sonrisa. Luego volteó a ver a Maka.

-Adelante- susurró ella. Soul tomó el alma y la comió, como siempre, con gusto. El alma se deslizó por su garganta, y finalmente él soltó un soplido de satisfacción al sentir el peso de la calidez de su bocadillo al caer a su estómago. Maka sonrió y ambos salieron del oscuro callejón.

Caminaron, mientras Maka miraba la luna sonriente, Soul bostezaba.

-Ese último no fue tan difícil. Me pregunto cuándo nos llegará un reto de verdad- mostró su sonrisa "genial", mientras Maka por su parte hacía un gesto de disgusto.

-Deberías estar agradecido porque nos fue bien esta vez- Maka sonaba bastante seria- si algo te pasara yo…

Se quedó callada y Soul la miró pícaramente. Ella se sonrojó y volteó el rostro hacia un lado.

-Eres mi compañero…se supone que me preocupe por ti.

Soul supo que no tenía nada que decir. Él mismo había admitido un par de veces que sería capaz de morir por ella. En cierta ocasión, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, así que decidió dejarla en paz.

Finalmente llegaron a donde habían dejado la motocicleta –unas cuatro cuadras de distancia- y subieron para poder ir a casa.

-Has estado pensativa todo el camino- Soul la ayudó a bajar de la moto- ¿Podrías decirme qué te pasa?

-No es nada- Maka sonrió- ¿Quieres cenar algo?

La sonrisa tiburonesca de Soul habló por él, así que Maka se apresuró a preparar algo rico para la cena.

…

-Blair, por favor deja de molestar- decía Maka mientras trataba de cocinar- Vete a molestar a Soul o ve la televisión…

-Aww, y a ti te gustaría mucho que molestara a Soul…- contestó ella con su tono juguetón- Si no te apresuras quizás alguien se te adelante…

-¿A…a qué te refieres?

-A mi no puedes engañarme- Blair giñó un ojo- y esa sopa parece estar ya muy caliente ¿No?

-¡Ah!- Maka se dio cuenta de que su delantal se incendiaba. Corrió hasta el lava trastes y se echo agua rápidamente con un vaso.

Suspiró aliviada, y mientras exprimía el delantal volteó a la sala. Soul estaba recostado en el sillón, con Blair prácticamente encima. Enrojeció de furia y tomó una sartén, pero en ese momento Soul alejaba a la gatita mágica delicadamente. Le dijo algo que Maka no había alcanzado a oír, y Blair asintió y se alejó de él.

Maka sirvió la sopa en dos tazones y luego se sentaron a cenar. Para su sorpresa, Blair no se apareció en ese rato. Hablaron de su última misión, pero por lo demás permanecieron en silencio.

Soul pensaba en lo delicioso que cocinaba Maka. Usualmente no se lo decía pero quizás era el frío…quizás era su sonrisa o su sonrojo. Por alguna razón necesitaba decírselo. Pero su boca no lo dejó, y se quedó callado, preguntándose si se arrepentiría después.

Luego de cenar, se sentaron en un sillón a ver una película. Estaba algo aburrida, y luego de que Soul bostezara por enésima vez, Maka optó por apagar el televisor.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó Soul.

-Ir a dormir- Maka se puso de pie, pero Soul la sujetó de un brazo y la jaló para que se sentara de nuevo.

-No lo creo. Tengo curiosidad ¿Porqué estabas tan pensativa hace un rato?

Maka se movió un poco nerviosa.

-Ya te lo dije, no fue nada- ella no lo veía a la cara, así que Soul sospechaba lo peor- ¿Puedo irme ya?

-No...- Soul insistió- Somos compañeros…se supone que me preocupe por ti- Maka sabía que no tenía defensa para eso.

- bueno yo…puede sonar tonto pero…siempre he querido preguntarte…

Soul tragó saliva, sentía lo que venía…y lo deseaba con toda su alma. Maka estaba nerviosa, temblaba.

-Preguntarte… ¿A qué sabe, exactamente, un alma?

Soul bajó la mirada, aliviado pero decepcionado.

-Ya te dije una vez que no importa el sabor, sino la textura. Por lo demás casi todas son amargas.

-¿Y te has preguntado a que sabe…un alma humana?

Soul sonrió.

-Muchas veces. Pero no perderé mi alma por comer almas humanas- Agregó con ironía.

-Entiendo.

No podían terminar la conversación así. Soul esperaba algo más desde que Maka admitiera preocuparse por él. No se iba a quedar así como así. Ella miraba hacia otro lado, como esperando permiso para irse. Él sabía que al primer error que cometiera, ella encontraría la forma de escapar.

Soul cerró los ojos. Luego se acercó a Maka, la sujetó de la barbilla y juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Sé como descubrir a qué sabe.

Antes de que Maka pudiera reaccionar, Soul terminó con la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, y la besó. Ella seguía con los ojos abiertos pero poco a poco se calmó y cerró sus ojos. Tenía miedo. De un momento a otro, Soul sacó la mano que aún conservaba en un bolsillo, y la rodeó con ambos brazos, haciéndola recargar hacia atrás en el sillón. Ella trató de apartarlo, pero él la sujetó de las muñecas y siguió. Estaba demasiado ansiosa, pues jamás pensó que un beso fuera tan, a su pesar, delicioso. Los labios de Soul eran suaves en comparación con su apariencia, y era tan tierno, pero a la vez un tanto agresivo…era…era Soul…

Sus lenguas jugaron unos momentos, y Soul trató de separarse, pero ella, fuera de todo sentido común, aún lo tenía sujetado tratando de seguir rozando suavemente sus labios con los de él. Cuando al fin sus pensamientos regresaron a su lugar, se separó precipitadamente de Soul.

Ambos se volvieron sentar, mirando hacia el frente, Soul, aburrido como si nada, y Maka sonrojada y temblorosa. Lo único común en sus actitudes era que sus respiraciones seguían agitadas.

-Por lo menos- dijo él cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco- sé que tu alma sabe…a pastel de manzana…espolvoreado con canela… creo que es el alma más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida- sonrió y se animó a verla a los ojos.

-Te diría a qué sabe la tuya, pero yo no soy la comedora de almas…- y en cierta forma era verdad; Soul se acababa de comer su alma. Él se estiro un poco hacia Maka y rozó levemente sus labios contra los de ella. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su cuarto –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Maka oyó a Soul alejarse por el pasillo.

-Helado de limón- susurró tocando sus labios con la yema de los dedos.

-¡Blair, aléjate!

El sonido de unos vidrios romperse hicieron a Maka sonreír.

**Fin**

**Jeje ahora sí, díganme qué opinan n.n**

**Este es mi primer fic de Soul Eater así que espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

***Para quien no entendió: cuando Maka susurra –Helado de limón- es porque cree que a eso sabe el alma de Soul n.n**

**Reviews?**


End file.
